The Sleepover
by Jibbi
Summary: [Ch-1 is up!]DeeDee invites MeeMee, LeeLee, and the new girl CeeCee over to have a sleepover at her house. You people can probably imagine what's going to happen next. PLEASE R and R!


**The Sleepover**

a/n: My 4th fic, personally I think that it's funnier then the show, because the show just isn't as funny as it could be, so I've livened it uo again. Please R and R. Oh, and to see what I have coming up, please go to 

"Hi Mommy!" said DeeDee as she skipped in.

"Hi, DeeDee."

"Moooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm..." came that whine when DeeDee wanted something.

"Yes,dear?"

"CouldIhaveasleepoveroverherebecauseallmyfriendsarehavingoneandIreallywantedtohaveonehereandpleasemombecauseIalreadyinvitedthem."

"Why, of course DeeDee, a sleepover would be just the thing you need to find some good

friends. Which friends were you talking about?"

"Well, MeeMee and LeeLee and the new girl CeeCee."

"Great! Do you want to do it on the weekend?"

"Yes please! Thank you so much mom!"

DeeDee skipped to the fridge and was immediately teleported to Dexters laboratory.

"At last, my creation is complete! The ultimate barrier to stop DeeDee from coming-"

"Hi Dexter!" said an annoying voice behind him.

"DeeDee? How did you get in here? This is the ultimate creation that protects all entrances..."

"Easy! I just touched the magnatronic thingimabobber that looked like jello that said:

'Secret entrance to Dexters lab'. So, I touched it, and here I am!"

"Drat. Back to the drawing board. Please leave me alone so I can work in silence."

"Okay." said DeeDee nonchalantly. She then started to skip around Dexters lab singing her favourite song: La la la la la!"

Dexter sighed, then took his wrench and screwed in a bolt to his new invention, the plasma-screen virtual reality machine that took you to your favourite place in the world. Dexter was sure that he'd make millions selling this to Minisoft Incorpated, using his fake name, I.M. Reel.

"Hi Dexter!" said a voice behind him. "Wha'cha you doing?"

"WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" said Dexter, pushing the ejector button for panel A-5 (which DeeDee was standing on), which took her through a tube .

Dexter had come up with that invention a week ago, to graph his whole lab so that whenever you pressed a button, that panel would swing open, causing the only person other then himself who knew about his lab (a.k.a DeeDee) to fall through the trap door, enter one of many tubes that all joined up to the same destination: DeeDees room.

DeeDee's tile on her ceiling opened as she landed softly on her bed.The tile closed behind her.

"Whee! That was fun! I HAVE to try that again. But first, I have to write up my invitations to my sleepover.

Dear MeeMee,

Please come to my sleepover.

From: DeeDee.

"Well, that was simple."

She then wrote 3 more (For LeeLee, CeeCee, and herself.)

She got some envelopes and then stuck a heart sticker to close it.

She opened her invitation for herself.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy!" she said really fast

"MommyDaddyMommyDaddyMommyDaddyMommyDaddyMommyDaddyMommyDaddyMommyDaddyMommyDaddy!" she said, running downstairs." I'm invited to DeeDees sleepover! Hooray!"

Her parents looked at her, baffled, then looked at each other, then back at DeeDee. A smile came across both of there faces.

"Well that's great news, honey!"

DeeDee skipped back upstairs.

"Now I have to give these to MeeMee and CeeCee and LeeLee! Hooray!"

**THE NEXT DAY**

MeeMee, LeeLee, and CeeCee were playing in the playground outside school when DeeDees dads care pulled up into the parking lot of the school. DeeDee jumped out of the car, gave a quick 'Thanks.' to her dad and ran off to see her friends. A huge smile was on her face.

" MeeMee! LeeLee! CeeCee! You're all invited to my sleepover!"

" Hooray!" they all shouted and danced in a circle.

"It is going tobe the best sleepover ever! There'll be cake, and balloons, and...and..."

"Will Dexter be there?" asked LeeLee.

Although no one knew it, LeeLee had a bi crush on Dexter, and always wanted him to be anywhere that she went. This sleepover was a perfect opportunity.

"No, but I could invite him for you."

" Great!" she said as they rushed inside school.

a/n: Look! No cliffie! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!! Can you believe I started on 27th of october and now, on the 31st, I have 4 fics up? Hooray!


End file.
